bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Esther: A Little Black Star
Baby Esther: A Little Black Star ---- A Little Black Star Leaps from Poverty and makes the World Gasp at her Enormous Salary. Six months ago nobody knew of Esther, the "Black Mistinguett." Today the whole of Montmartre is ablaze with her name and thousands flock to the Moulin Rouge, no longer to see Mistinguett herself, or the clever American ballet girls, or the beautiful women of the chorus, but to see and to applaud a little mite, ten years old, who has won fame and wealth within the space of a few weeks. We are living in an age of speed, but this amazing little "piccaninny" has broken every record of sudden theatrical success. Until recently "Baby Esther" was living in the obscure "colored" quarter of Chicago, and her "daddy" and her "mammy" had very little money. But Esther began dancing almost as soon as she could walk. She couldn't help dancing. It was the only possible expression of the genius within her. Discovered in the Street: By the time she was four years old Esther, in dances entirely of her own invention, was the star turn at the infant school. And grown-ups came to see her as she whirled and pirouetted to the accompaniment of a rudimentary orchestra supplied by her ten-years-old brother with the help of an old kettle and a drum. Three years later it chanced that a variety artists happened to pass in the street where little Esther was giving on her her open-air performances. He was so struck with the child that her persuaded her mother to introduce her to a theatrical manager. Instantaneous Success: Esther was given a part in a local pantomime and her success was instantaneous. From Chicago she came direct to Paris where one of her relatives was playing in the orchestra at the Moulin Rouge. He was proud to introduce his amazing little kinswoman to Mistinguett, the "Queen" of the French music-halls. When Esther arrived in Paris, she was still so shy that she could not help crying when she was ask to give a private exhibition to Mistinguett and a few other members of the management of the Moulin Rouge. "The Black Baby," as they now all her in Paris, was so poorly dressed that Mistinguett could not help laughing at her quaint appearance. But when Esther started her wonderful performance, dancing on the lid of a grand piano with faultless precision, Mistinguett got up from her seat and kissed her, exclaiming, "You will be one day the black Mistinguett of the stage." It did not take more than a few weeks for this prophecy to be fulfilled. Esther ran not only dance, but she can sing and act as only a born artiste can ever hope to do. And today all Paris is flocking to see the little "Black Mistinguett." The theatre is playing to capacity and Esther is earning fabulous sums. All kinds of presents have been sent to her from every corner of the world, she has over a hundred dolls and enough jewellery to last her for a lifetime. But she remains shy and as simple as any less famous piccaninny, she dances and acts simply because she loves it, not because of the money or notoriety. This little colored girl of the Far West has only one dream, to go back to America as the Queen of colored dancers. And she will succeed, because genius such as her cannot be denied. ---- Category:1929 Category:News Category:Newspapers Category:Baby Esther Category:Baby Esther Jones Category:African-American Category:Esther Jones